Buckmeadow
by Talha Tariq
Summary: When Cade and Emily are accepted to a mysterious Pokemon boarding school, they will soon find that not all is what it seems...*Don't be afraid to leave reviews- anything helps! It's my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Standing on the top deck of the _S.S. Tree_, Cade felt as if he were on top of the world. He could still remember getting the letter in the mail, admitting him to Buckmeadow- the most prestigious boarding school in the country. The ocean's spray felt like his mother's tears as she saw the letters saying he was awarded a full scholarship, and that they wanted him _immediately. _Looking into the distant stretch of ocean, he saw the sun rising above the crest of the waves, and some Dratini bouncing in them. All was at peace in his mind.

"Cade!" He heard the voice from behind him and his smile brightened. He turned around to see Emily, half jogging to him in black heels, her wild brown curls bouncing behind her. The two of them were the only ones in their small town of Cavern to make it out and into the world. So, there was Emily, all smiles behind her black glasses, pulling out some papers from her satchel and putting them on the table next to the breakfast paid for by Buckmeadow- just like the ship underneath their feet. "Did you know that at Buckmeadow, you can summer intern at these big law firms?"

"Yes Emily, I know." Cade chuckled. He leaned against the rail, letting the wind cool his back. Emily sat down at the white table and buried her head in the numerous pamphlets and papers that she had gotten from Buckmeadow. Her smile drooped a little, and concern grew on her face.

"Cade..." She began.

"What's up?" Cade replied.

"Are you...nervous?" She asked.

"Sometimes. Why, are you?"

"It's just... I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this."

"Why?"

"Cade...full scholarships? A paid cruise, first class? Isn't it a bit...much?" Cade opened his mouth, but stopped. He finally found the words.

"Well, they wouldn't do all of this if they wanted to do something bad, now would they?"

"I suppose..." Emily murmured. Cade stared at her there in her black dress, and he knew she wasn't convinced. He had seen that look a thousand times in school, when a teacher offered her a half-assed answer to a complex question. The schools at Cavern weren't exactly top of the line- they weren't top of the anything. Cade chuckled at the thought, his straight black hair falling down in front of his eyes. Emily's smile returned, and she looked up. "Come on, I want to eat early enough to hit the Pokémon battles later today."


	2. Chapter 2

The S.S. Tree was halfway to its destination, which meant the Pokémon Battles were about to begin. As Cade and Emily rushed through their breakfast, the announcement came on the ship's intercom.

"All right young trainers! It's time for what you've all been waiting for! The S.S. Tree is now hosting the Buckmeadow Pokémon Training Competition!" Cheers erupted from all over the ship, and Emily quickly got up from her seat.

"Come on! I don't wanna be late!" She took Cade's hand in her own, her clean nails barely scratching the white surface of his skin. She led him into the elevator that led up to the very top of the S.S. Tree, and to the Pokémon Arena. They were greeted by two menacing guards dressed all in black. It wasn't a light, flirty black like Emily's skirt's, but rather a dark black that makes sends shivers down your spine

"I.D.?" They asked simultaneously. Emily shuddered. She and Cade both took out their Buckmeadow I.D.s, which the guards promptly scanned. "Go in" they growled. It was Cade's turn to pull Emily, who seemed frozen in her own fear. The glass doors whirred open, allowing the pair to walk into the world's biggest Pokémon Arena on the sea.

"Whoa..." Emily whispered. They had entered into a chamber filled with weights, treadmills, and pull-up bars. There was a tubular doorway that led to the arena, from which the shuffling of thousands of feet could be heard echoing against the walls. In the gym, 14 other trainers were training with their own Pokémon. Eeves, Staraptors, Bulbasaurs, the usual slew of Pokémon. Cade's grin turned into a smile, as did Emily's. An official looking woman in a black suit and medium length brown hair walked over to them carrying a clipboard.

"You must be Cade." She said, her British accent coming out in between her brilliantly white teeth. Her scarlet lips shown even more spectacularly against them. Cade simply nodded in reply. "No need to be shy! Come on, you and Emily will be up in a minute. You're in the second round, Cade! Feel free to let your Pokémon out now, and get to know the rest of the trainers. By the way, my name's Sarah." She started walking away. "Let me know if there's anything you need." She was a little shorter than Cade, though about 20 years older. She leaned into Cade's ear, "_Anything_ at all." Cade's eyebrows furrowed, and he tilted his head at Sarah. She was already out the door. Cade shook his head, and pulled out a single Pokeball from his belt, and his smile widened.

"Go" he whispered, and threw his Pokeball up in the air, bouncing it off of his hand and released the first Pokémon he had ever caught.


End file.
